Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique commonly used in radiology to visualize the internal structure and function of a body. MRI includes a magnet, such as ‘C’ shaped permanent magnet, resistive electromagnet and cylindrical superconducting electromagnet. Such magnet generates a powerful magnetic field to align the nuclear magnetization of hydrogen atoms in water in the body. Radio frequency (RF) field is used to systematically alter the alignment of this magnetization, causing the hydrogen nuclei to produce rotating magnetic field signals. These signals can be manipulated by additional magnetic fields to build up enough information to construct an image of the body. Because clinical magnets generally have a field strength, such as, in the range of 0.2-3.0 tesla (T) and a large swiss roll shape, the conventional MRI is neither portable nor cost effective.